Immortal Reign
by Foxgem
Summary: Years later Rain and Machika have hooked up with an army to catch Yuca. However, Yuca is getting bored and wants things to end now. In order to end things he has given Rain a Queen.


Introducing the new and improved Immortal Reign!! I took this one off because I hated everything about it. This I believe is WAY better! Thanks for everything!!

Chapter 1

Fire smoke and blood were everywhere. The once tall proud buildings were now smashed to

ruin and left for stepping stones underneath hard warn boots. Machika sat crouched behind a smashed column cursing. The battle was raging toward the 48 hour mark without any sign of giving up. Machika flinched when an explosion hit the broken column she crouched behind. Machika rolled away from the column into another wall of rubble. Machika looked down at her gun hatefully. Swinging into action she swung up and pulled the trigger of the automatic weapon. This was totally pissing her off. First off, Rain tried to get the men to take off without her (like usual), he tried drugging her (she ended up tossing it in his face),

Then he made her promise to wait two hours before joining, and last but not least, he made her carry the dratted weapon. Machika glared at the gun again as she sat down on her haunches. It's not like she flinched at drawing blood or anything. It had been years since she had cried over spilt blood. It was just a cold meaningless weapon that could be easily taken away from its carrier. Who wanted a weapon that would sooner or later betray them??

"My lady!" A man in a gray mask called out as he came around the wall.

Machika sighed again, they would never learn, would they? "Yes?"

"The fallen angels are falling back. Rain requests you return to the base."

Machika gritted her teeth, "Of course he does. Where is your commander?"

"Criek is up about forty feet to the left, my lady."

"Take me to him." Machika commanded.

"But my lady, Rain-"

Machika turned and glared at the man in gray, "Rain may be older than anyone on Earth and he may speak every language ever created, however he does not run my life. I am 26. I am no longer under his jurisdiction. I go and do what I please. Now, as number two in this operation, take me to Criek."

"Aren't you number one?"

Machika slowly turned on the soldier and used her death glare.

The man cleared his throat and sat up straight, "Very well, my lady. Stay closes and stays low!"

Machika slowly crouched behind the soldier and made a dash for it when he did.

Rain...what was she going to do with him? Ever since she turned 20 he had been fighting almost viciously for her to leave and 'start a family'. Rain did try to lose her in the beginning of their relationship to get her to go away, but at one point...he stopped. He realized that she was his only salvation. His calm in the storm. He needed her to survive. She had come to terms with it and she thought he had to. After all...her entire soul belonged to him. Why were things so hard with him all of a sudden?

Machika gritted her teeth as she went over the conversation she had with the soldier who was leading her. 'My Lady'....GAH! Ever since they ganged up with the state to destroy Yuca, Rain had insisted everyone call her Lady. DAMN IT! Machika was not a Lady. She wasn't even close. Her usual outfit included worn baggy dark green khaki's and a tight black tang top that didn't quite meet her pants. Her once short shaggy hair was now long, slightly curly, and extremely unmanageable. Most days she had to pull it back in a messy pony tail. That was not a lady. She was usually under some tank or viehichle tuning things instead of getting her nails done or cooking.

That put a small smile on her face. Rain hated it. The moment he saw her in her new outfit, he about blew a gasket. He picked her up and threw her back in her room. Finally, he came to terms with her dress, but that didn't stop him from sneaking in some sort of comment about her dress or her hobbies.

Machika wanted to cry as she thought how different their relationship was from all the way back then. Rain was hardly around anymore. He was usually off planning or doing the training Criek made him participate in. The only real time they got together was after her shower when he would come in and brush her hair. Sometimes they discussed their days...other days they would laugh over their blunders...but it never failed before a battle. They would just sit their salient in their own thoughts. She was thinking about losing him while he thought about ending this never ending battle.

What had they become? Machika's heart ached as she thought of the space in-between them. They used to complete each other. Now...they were drifting apart and no matter how hard Machika tried...he always would end up pulling away.

...She had even gone so far as trying to seduce him. He had come in to brush her hair and she started kissing him. He had responded gladly until she touched his chest under his shirt. He had pulled away as if he were branded. He just stared at her, got up, and walked out. It had broken her heart. The next day as she was taking her frustrations out on a truck he walked up and pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything nor did she. He just held her while he played with her hair.

It was a bitter sweet memory, but it was her favorite.

Where was Rain....?

Rain slashed one of the faceless angels and faced another one just as it charged at him. Rain grabbed the mask of the angel and slammed it down to the rebel before twisting its neck off. Without hesitation, Rain turned and ran to the next to angel to quickly take that one down as well. This was just normal day. Rain's muscles had hardened and he finally looked the part of the guy who could never die...it sucked.

What he wouldn't give for some nice warm sake and a quite night with Machika sleeping on his lap. Rain turned to the next foe before it exploded in front of him. Rain looked at the men in grey and sighed. At least they were good for something's...

Where was Machika? Rain was notified, like normal, when she joined in the fray. Every once in awhile he would send a soldier to go look for her then to report back to him. She was always getting into constant trouble.

Machika...Rain wanted to dig his torn hands into her silk hair and feel it in-between his bruised finger tips. Why wasn't this battle over?! He had only joined up with Criek because the commander promised him seven years ago that he could end it. He would end this...endless...pointless battle. Things were getting so bad...Machika had no idea what Yuca was really up to. She knew he was creating 'fallen angels' but she had no idea of the carnage he left behind. The torture...that is exactly how Rain wanted it.

Machika was so pure and so...untouched. He couldn't bear the thought of tarnishing her. He couldn't be the one. He would kill himself first.

Rain froze in battle to catch his breath for comfort. She was leaving him. She had no idea of course. She was still in the mindset that they were going to be together forever...Did she feel the gap in between them? Did she feel the wall that could not be taken down? Rain was dying to know the answer to both, but he refused to open his mouth. He felt like if he did...it would make the fears real. His world would again mean nothing. His only existence laid in destroying Yuca. He needed to feel like a protector at some point! He needed to have that feeling. He needed to be needed instead of being the bringer of death...

"Yuca has been spotted!"

Rain's whole body went rigid as the cry went up. He had finally arrived...the little coward. Rain turned and ran in the direction of the cry.

"Yuca has been spotted!"

Machika stopped running and pressed her walkie talkie, "Where?"

"His position is in the southern wing. His coordinates are 63 degrees west and 31 north."

"My Lady, you are not allowed to-"

Machika rolled her eyes as she leapt over the pile of rubble and left the soldier in the dust. She was going to end this. She was going to protect Rain. She was going to set Rain free.

Machika shot at pointless moving fallen angles as she cruised on by. She had to get him. She had to...

Turning the corner, she saw him. He was slowly walking towards a helicopter that was slowly being turned on. He was a lot taller now...he had to be just a couple of inches below Rain. He wore a black suit and tie despite his surroundings.

Machika dropped her gun and reached for the collapsed staff in her pocket. Taking it out, she pressed the hidden button that made it grow and lengthen into her favorite scythe. Machika charged out into the open and was closing in on Yuca when she felt the burn and blood loss before the 'pop'. Machika's mind froze as she was flung forward and pitched down into the endless darkness.

Rain had just been watching Yuca from his position from an empty window slot when he saw Machika run out into the open with her scythe drawn. Rain heard himself scream, and felt himself move, but it didn't register that he was actually moving until he was there in the thick of it with a hole in chest. Rain gaped as he looked down at the blood flowing out of his chest then looked up to find Yuca not an inch away from him.

Yuca smiled his fake smile, "Really Rain? After all these years...you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Rain moved forward to grab Yuca when another blast caught him and he went crashing to the floor. Rain looked up to see Machika's brilliant blonde hair spread out on the floor.

"You know Rain; I am getting tired of doing things the same way, because you never seem to learn. This whole battle between us has gotten boring. I keeping having to take it easy on you, but I am getting tired of the same old game. Can't you evolve? I mean, I created you so that you could. Now look at you." Yuca took out his gun and shot Rain in the hand he was stretching out towards Machika. "You are the same pathetic, worthless, know-it-all with the same addictions. Haven't you learned yet that women will always be your weak side? When are you going to give it up?" Yuca took out a cigarette and stuck it out while one of his men rushed forward and lit it. Taking a long breath Yuca bent his head back and let it go as if he had all the time in the world. "Ah, Rain...what I am going to do with you? I can't just leave you alone. This is proof of that." Yuca slowly looked at the semi-attractive girl drenched in blood. "I guess...I could give you a little help." Yuca turned to his men and motioned to the girl. His men ran forwards and pulled her up into the helicopter.

"NO!" Rain burst out as he fought to his legs.

Yuca quickly shot both of Rain's knees, "Now, now, why don't you take a seat. This won't take long. I'm thinking...maybe one or two days at max." Yuca threw his half used cigarette on the ground and crouched down to Rain's level so they met eye to eye. Yuca grabbed a fist full of Rain's long yellow hair and jerked his head back so that Rain couldn't look away. "When are you finally going to get it together and kill me? I am getting sick of hurting you. Kill me..." With that Yuca tossed him to the side and got up slowly and walked leasuerly towards the helicopter. All around him bullets flew and bodies fell. Yuca stepped up into the helicopter and looked bored at the blonde girl on the floor bleeding. As the helicopter took off, Yuca watched fascinated at the blood that seeped out of her wound and traveled across the floor and dripped out of the helicopter. Blood...it was what all life was born out of. It was what everything found nourishment out of. Yuca looked away and towards their direction. He had to prepare for this...this...wasn't going to be easy. Sharon was already going to be displeased with this little encounter. He was going to be lucky if her temper didn't make her demand he stop. Heaven knew he would if she asked.

Yuca sighed as he imagined his 'mother'. Mother...HA! His mother was a ragged old witch who lived centuries ago and made a pact with a devil that made him become who he was. Sharon was no mother to him. No. Sharon had and always would be his champion, his devotee, his...love. The gods truly out did themselves when they created her. She was his perfect companion. Too bad she didn't see it that way. She had stopped their kiss on the lips when he was '9'. She had introduced him to many fine ladies and he had bed some of them to please her, but please, he would have rather watched their blood run instead.

Yuca took out the little vial in his waist coat pocket. He caught Sharon two months ago lamenting over her look. She was only 32, but already the wrinkles had started to show. Ever since then he had slipped a little bit into her drink. What it was more than an anti-aging cream? No...it was an aging cure. As long as she refused to sleep with him and be his lover, he would make her take it. He would not let her die until he died. She was his...and there was nothing neither God nor Devil could do about it.


End file.
